Fairy Wedding
by Rikkiemerson
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's daughter finds their wedding album, and they reminisce about their wedding. One-shot, contains a lot of NaLu fluff and next-gen Fairy Tailers. I wrote this on a whim so sorry if it's bad. Decided to continue it, so now it's more about the next generation of crazy Fairy Tail kids.
1. Chapter 1

A/N  
Okay, so I decided to take a break from Girl Meets World since I've been watching a lot of Fairy Tail lately, so I wanted to do a oneshot. This is a bit different than what I normally do, so bear with me. The basic premise is that it's Natsu and Lucy's daughter, who finds their wedding pictures, and then they're flashing back. Kinda like that one episode of the show where Mira first talks about Lizanna. Might be some minor spoilers about a couple of things, but mostly just fluff. Yay! May also contain minor mentions of other ships, mostly involving the next generation of Fairy Tail kiddos.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, although I'm sure somebody does. All non-Fairy Tail characters in this story are my own OCs. Don't touch them or I'll shave your head. Thanks for reading!

* * *

I tugged on the gum that was stuck in my pink hair. It seemed to just make it worse.

"Come on, Haven, did you really get gum stuck in your hair again?!" Miss Erza placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Erza! I'm so sorry! Please don't tell my mommy! She's gonna have Cancer cut my hair if she finds out!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry, I won't. Maybe you should go to the guild's library, I think we have a book that could tell you how to get it out down there," she instructed me.

"Thank you so much, Miss Erza!" I said, and then got up and turned around.

I promptly crashed headfirst into someone.

I looked up to see-

"Oh, man, why do you have to be so damn clumsy, Haven?" the dark blue haired boy asked.

"Hey, you're the one who crashed into me, Jack," I shot back.

"Jack, your clothes!" my friend Bianca deadpanned from behind us. Her brown ponytail swished as she turned back to the cards she had laid out on the table.

"Wow, my granddaughter is so smart and talented!" old man Guildarts gushed.

"Shut up, old man!" Cana and Bianca shouted together.

Jack looked down, apparently only now realizing that he was butt naked.

"Haha, where's your clothes, crazy ice stripper.

"Shut up, charcoal breath! You're the one who's got gum in your hair!"

"Oh yeah, well-"

_Cling!_

Somebody bashed both of our heads at the same time.

"Kaycie!" Jack and I spoke in unison.

Kaycie's bright blue hair and shiny silver armor filled my vision as I stared up from the ground.

"Stop fighting, or I'll beat you both into submission!" she threatened.

_Scary!_

"Hey, what are you punks doing over there? You trying to make me mad with all your damn noise?" Cory asked disinterestedly, although a flicker of lightning surrounded him. The blonde boy was surrounded by those three weirdos who always clung to him, they called themselves the Thunder Legion second generation. The glasses-wearing nerd Fiona, the "fairy princess" Elena and the soulless ginger Bacchus.

"Stay out of this, Cory!" Jack and I spoke in unison once again.

"Are you copying me? Stop that! Stop saying exactly what I say!"

I scoffed. "Stop being such a loser that you can't even come up with your own damn words, so you have to copy what I say. Ice sculpture."

"Ice sculpture?! Who you calling ice sculpture, pyro?!"

"That's enough!" Kaycie whacked us once more.

"Those guys are fighting? Tch, no surprise." The blue haired, iron-faced Hannah scoffed with her usual annoyed but indifferent tone. "I guess it would be fun to beat up both of you at the same time..."

Another girl laughed from behind us. "Tehe, look at everyone, so lively and happy!" Cory's little sister Alex was working at the bar. Her white hair was unmistakable.

"You wanna fight me?" Kaycie suddenly charged at Alex.

"Seriously? You think you stand a chance against me?" Alex was suddenly very angry.

_Uh-oh..._

"Oh, right! I was gonna go to the library to figure out how to get this gum out of my hair!"

"Wow, it took you that long to remember?" Happy deadpanned.

"Leave me alone, cat, I'm going downstairs," I said, then went down to the library.

I started hearing loud thuds from the inevitable fight upstairs.

Classic Fairy Tail, it's not even 10:00 in the morning and we're already brawling.

"Now, let's see... I'm not really sure what kind of book I'm looking for..."

I started browsing over the shelves.

"Oh! I know! Maybe Grandpa Crux can help!"

I pulled out one of my four celestial gate keys.

"Open, gate of the cross! Crux!"

Grandpa Crux appeared in front of me, snoring loudly.

Wait for it... wait for it... this part always makes me laugh...

Pop! "I've got it!" he cried.

"What is it, Grandpa Crux?"

"Peanut butter is a common remedy for having chewing gum in one's hair. Simply apply peanut butter to the affected area, and then wash the hair twice."

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you!" even as I finished saying it, I knew he was already fast asleep.

"Well then, goodnight," I said, closing his gate.

I made my way towards the door, but then a book caught my eye. It wasn't like any of the other books. It appeared to be a stack of papers, attached to a cover and hand-bound.

"What's this?" I wondered aloud as I pulled it from the shelf.

On the front cover there was a title: _Wedding Album_

I opened it up. On the inside of the front cover there was a handwritten note.

_To Natsu and Lucy,_

_Congratulations! I made sure to draw pictures of everything from this momentous occasion, and then I put them all together just for you! I wish you both many years of happiness and love, oui._

_Sincerely, Reedus_

So this was a gift for mommy and daddy?

I turned to the next page. There was a picture of my mommy and daddy, but they looked so young. My mommy's always been pretty, but she looked absolutely beautiful in this picture. It looked like they were outside somewhere, and mommy had daddy wrapped up in a hug from behind. The pink guild mark on the back of her hand, and the one on his shoulder shone proudly. I looked at the guild mark that adorned the back of my own left hand, which I'd only recently gotten.

I turned to the next page, which had a few more pictures on it. Lots of people I recognized, and lots of people I didn't.

The first was my mommy, wearing a big, floofy, beautiful white dress, and six other girls next to her, all wearing matching gold dresses. The first was Miss Erza, then Miss Cana, Miss Levy and three of mommy's spirits. Aquarius, Virgo and Aries. Even Aquaris' tail was gold to match everyone else. They were all so pretty. Erza, Cana, Levy and mommy looked so much younger, but the three spirits hadn't changed much at all. I guess that's only natural considering they've been alive for thousands of years...

The next picture was daddy, with five other guys next to him. One of them looked like Guildarts, but his hair wasn't gray. Then there was the guild master, Makarov, and Mister Gray. Happy was there, too, sitting on daddy's head. And lastly, there was Gajeel. All five of them wore matching suits, and they all looked so happy and youthful.

Then there was another picture with a few people I didn't know so well. Four men with the Blue Pegasus guild mark, and a few people with the Lamia Scale guild mark, with mommy and daddy and an annoyed-looking Erza in the middle, as one of the Blue Pegasus guys was... I'm not really sure _what _he was doing to her, but whatever it was, she looked extremely creeped out.

There was a picture with mommy and all of the zodiac spirits, and all of her silver key spirits as well, including Grandpa Crux. And there was a weird looking guy with a giant mustache who had to have been a spirit as well, although I'd never seen him before.

The last picture on the page was mommy in that same white dress, with Capricorn on one side of her and Loke on the other.

"That really takes me back." Loke's voice startled me.

"Hey, Loke." I smiled. Loke was my favorite spirit. He used to be contracted to mommy but then some bad guys tried to kidnap me, so mommy asked Loke to protect me and gave me his key. Of course, my mommy always said if something bad ever happened to her, she wanted me to have all of her keys, but she's only given me two of hers so far- Grandpa Crux and Loke. I also got a Nikora, also called a little dog. I named it Fu, because I tried to say Plue, which was what mommy called her little doggy, but I couldn't say it. So I called it Fu, and now that's what I call my little doggy.

Anyways, Loke sometimes likes to come back to the human world on his own. He's even a member of Fairy Tail.

"It's funny, it seems so long ago now, but I remember it like it was yesterday..." he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Do you know what you're looking at?" he asked me.

"It's mommy and daddy and everyone from the guild from a long time ago," I said.

"Yeah, it's their wedding day. The day I lost the love of my life to that Natsu. But who knows. Maybe when you grow up, you'll be hot and marry me." Ah, Loke, always the ladies' man. I giggled a bit.

"You want me to tell you all about it?" he asked me.

"Sure!" I smiled.

* * *

It was sunny that fine day in Magnolia. The entire Fairy Tail guild hall was decorated exuberantly. Everyone milled about cheerfully. The entire guild and seemingly the entire town was here to celebrate. A few other guilds had joined in the celebrations also. Namely Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth, among others.

"Does she really expect me to wear this damn thing?!" Natsue exclaimed impatiently. "I can't even figure out how to get it on!" His tie was hopelessly, unbelievably tangled.

"I don't think it's so bad," a half naked Gray responded coolly.

"Shut up, you're not even wearing yours! Pervert!" Natsu cried.

"What'd you call me, fire eater?" Gray challenged.

"You heard me, snowflake."

"You wanna go?"

"Are you challenging me?!"

"Damn straight. Hit me with your best shot."

"Alright, fine. Let's go!"

"Now, now, children, settle down. It is a celebration after all. Save the fighting for after the ceremony, then you can drink and fight all you want."

"Shut up, old man!" they both said in unison.

"I'm not a child, for crying out loud! I'm getting married today! Jeez, gramps. No need to be so grumpy. Buzzkill."

"Say that again," Makarov challenged, his voice getting deeper as he began to glow.

"Nope, that's alright," Natsu gulped, scared.

"What's goin' on in here?" Guildarts asked, nonchalant as he came into the room.

"Nothing. Just getting ready for the ceremony." Natsu replied.

"Seems like only yesterday you kids were playing house and running around here without a care in the world, and now you're actually getting married. Makes me feel old," Guildarts reminisced.

"Hey! If you're old, then what does that make me?!" Makarov cried.

"Really old?" Gray said.

"What was that?" Makarov's voice deepened once again.

"Nothing, gramps! Nothing at all!"

"Good. It had better stay that way."

"Aye, sir!"

Meanwhile, Lucy was also preparing for the big day.

"I really love this dress but it's also a pain in the butt because it's so long I can't really walk," Lucy complained as Cancer styled her hair.

"It's okay, Lu, you can do it! Besides, it won't be too much longer until I'm the one in the big fancy dress," Levy encouraged her.

"Wait, what?! Gajeel proposed?!" Lucy cried.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to tell you. He asked me this morning, actually."

"Just like him, to try to steel Natsu's moment. Natsu is going to be pissed when he finds out," Lucy smirked.

"Yep. But, hey, I'm happy he finally asked. Feels like I've been waiting for forever."

"Feels like you're always waiting for something to happen with that guy," Cana said sarcastically as she downed another entire barrel of beer.

"Um, Cana, you might want to pace yourself. We still have the insane after party after the ceremony," Lucy warned.

"I know, I'm just getting a head start," Cana joked.

"Hey, baby, I'm all done," Cancer said proudly, as Lucy turned around to let the others see.

"Oh, my, Princess, you look amazing," Virgo gushed.

"Wow, Miss Lucy, how wonderful! I can't believe you're about to get married!" Aries added.

"...I know I'm you're oldest friend and all, but don't expect me to do any of that mushy crap, okay?!" Aquarius said roughly. Lucy smiled and giggled a bit at that.

"...I'm proud of you," Aquarius muttered reluctantly.

"Aww, Aquarius!" Lucy tackled the mermaid into a hug.

"I can't believe you finally have a boyfriend and now you're leaving me for him!" Aquarius cried.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you," Lucy swore.

"Just shut up and let me cry!" Aquarius shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy cried timidly.

Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room. When everyone's eyes finally adjusted they noticed someone else in the room as well.

"Stache-face! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"When I heard that my favorite celestial wizard was getting married, I knew I had to congratulate you," his booming voice rang out through the room.

"Wow, really? I'm so honored," Lucy said.

"Yes, indeed. Also, as a wedding gift to you, I will allow all of your spirits to stay freely in this world for as long as they wish today, in order to celebrate with you."

"What?! Seriously?!" Lucy stammered. "B-but that's never happened before. I mean, when Loke got kicked out of the spirit world, sure, but he almost died here!"

"Yes, well, today you can all celebrate together. I've even taken the liberty of bringing everyone here myself."

The rest of her spirits appeared one by one around him, each one smiling warmly in greeting.

Cancer, Capricorn, Loke, Sagitarius, Taurus, Gemini, Scorpio, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, Pixus, and Plue.

"Everyone's here!" Lucy said softly, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"We all wanted to be here with you on this incredibly special day. Since you're always pulling through for us, we decided to return the favor," Horologium stated matter-of-factly.

"Wicked! We figured this was something we didn't wanna miss," Scorpio added.

"I would never pass up the opportunity to see that beauoooootiful body in a dress like that, Luuuucy" Taurus said in his usual pervy way.

"Hey, Lucy, do you have someone to walk you down the aisle?" Loke asked, suddenly right up next to Lucy.

"I, uh- I hadn't even thought about it," she admitted.

"Let me do it for you! Even though it's a shame you're getting married to someone else, I'll still support you all the way!" he demanded.

"Oh! Well, I-"

"I was aaactually hoping to walk the lady down the aisle," Capricorn interjected.

"Aww, man. I guess he would be the better guy to do it..." Loke pouted.

"Don't worry, you guys can both walk down the aisle with me!" Lucy offered enthusiastically.

"Classic Lucy, always coming up with a solution no one could've seen coming," Erza said, smiling.

"Hey, it's almost time for the ceremony!" Horologium announced.

"Oh, yeah! You guys should all go sit out there with everyone else. I'm so glad all of you could be here today!" Lucy smiled brightly.

"Oh! And Plue can be the flower girl. Boy? Dog-thing?" she tilted her head.

"Isn't Asca going to do that?" Virgo asked.

"Plue and Asca can do it together!" Lucy decided. "After all, today's a day to bring everyone together!"

So the happy group came into the guild hall, all laughing together, leaving only Lucy and her bridesmaids in the small room together.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Virgo asked softly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lucy smiled softly.

"I can't believe you're getting married before me. Not that it matters, I'm still way prettier than you." Aquarius growled lowly.

:Thanks, Aquarius."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, ma'am!" Aries cried.

Lucy laughed.

"Thank you all so much!"

So the ceremony began. Everyone was there- the entire Fairy Tail guild and the whole town of Magnolia, crowded into the guild hall along with all of their friends from other guilds, too. Even Laxus, Mystogan and Guildarts, who had all been out on jobs for months, were there to celebrate. The boys from Blue Pegasus, of course, were hitting on everyone including the bride herself. All their friends from Lamia Scale were there as well, and even Sting, Rogue and Yukino had come to join in the celebration.

_I'm proud of you._

Lucy could've sworn she'd just heard her father's voice speaking to her.

...Nah, she was probably just hearing things.

The music started playing. Natsu stood waiting at the podium, impatient as ever. Happy, Carla and Lily made their way down the aisle, carrying the rings together. Asca and Plue scattered rainbow cherry blossom petals all throughout the aisle. Everyone walked up towards the front of the hall, until only Lucy, Loke and Capricorn were left in the back.

The music changed once again and everyone rose to their feet as Lucy came into the hall, her beautiful dress trailing behind her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Natsu, fidgety and impatient. He wore a silver vest over a white shirt, with a gold rose tucked into the pocket. His grey tie hung down around his neck and his signature scarf sat atop his shoulders, his pink hair was even tamed down from its usual spiky madness.

"Congraaaatulations, Miss Lucy," Capricorn whispered to her.

"We're all so happy for you," Loke added softly, a single tear rolling down his face. "But don't think that I'm giving up on you just because you're getting married to that punk."

Lucy smiled.

"Thank you."

As she arrived at the front to stand by Natsu, her two companions split off to sit in the front row, smiling brightly.

* * *

"Hey, there you are, Haven!"

"Huh?! Oh, hi mommy!" I said happily.

"What's up, Loke? Just here for a visit? What's that?" mommy asked, looking down at the book.

"I'm just telling Haven all about your wedding," Loke said.

"What? Seriously?! Oh, yeah! Our wedding album!"

"Mommy," I said, "why do people get married?"

"It's simple," she responded. "Because they love each other and want to celebrate their love with the whole world."

"Oh, I see. So a wedding is like a big party."

"Yeah, kind of," she said.

"So, when can I get married?"

Mommy and Loke both laughed at that.

"Whenever you fall in love with me," Loke said slyly.

"I say that when you find someone you love, more than anybody else in this world. And you know you want to spend the rest of your time going on adventures with them. That's when you should get married.

Daddy came down the stairs behind mommy just then.

"Hey, looks like we've got a real party going down here. Hey, Haven, is that gum in your hair?"

_Aw, man!_

* * *

A/N  
Okay, so that's that. This was actually a lot of fun, although it ended up being a lot longer than I expected because I got way too into it. Drop a review if you want, I'll take compliments and constructive criticism, but please don't be mean.  
New chapter of Princess should be up sooner or later. Maybe if I have time next week... It's holiday festival this weekend for choir, which means I'm singing 4 shows in 3 days.

Anyways, adventure on and be a cool kiwi!

^Rikki the Fab One Out!^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N  
Yo, I'm back!

I've decided to continue with this, even though I said it would be a oneshot it was such a blast to write and I'm very stuck on where I'm going with Princess right now and I'm currently sick and very bored and even though finals are next week and I should be studying I really don't want to so now I'm writing this absurdly long sentence which I triple-dog hot-fudge super ultra dare you to read without taking a breath and good luck to you on that one (please don't pass out though that would be bad). Anyways, I think I'm gonna actually turn this into a real story. Might be kinda weird at first but it'll be fun. It's going to kinda be like a Fairy Tail next-gen type thing that's mostly fluff but who knows, maybe I'll have some plot behind it sooner or later. Not really sure. I've decided to put in a little guide that has all the kiddos, their traits and magic types and their parents, more for my sanity and peace of mind than anything else, but hey, maybe it'll help you, too. So this chapter will include that and therefore will probably be pretty long. I might add more characters, too. Mostly I'm kinda going with the flow for this. Also it does contain some ships from the show's actual characters, and some spoilers from the show (I tried to minimize it and make it mostly indirect hints and stuff, but just a heads up if you hate spoilers you probably wanna watch the whole series first.)

Although that also means that I may not update for a while. I've had periods where I've updated almost every day for weeks on end, and I've also had periods where I've gone literally years without even thinking about it. So we'll see. I'm kinda on a kick right now but with finals coming up and me being sick this week is very unpredictable. So please bear with me.

Anyways, I'm not sure where I'm going with it, so we're all about to find out! Please enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. Someone who is actually cool and probably not a ginger created Fairy Tail. I only own the OCs in this story, whom I am about to list for you. Touch them and you will feel my wrath.

* * *

Character List (all of these are my OC's. I may add more later on. Sorry if this is a bit confusing. This is kinda like a basic FT family tree) *all ages are based on how old they are during chapter one of this story. I might jump around in time and play with some things a little bit, we'll see.

* * *

Haven Heartfilia Dragneel (her middle name is Heartfilia in honor of Lucy's dad)

Nickname: Baby Salamander

Parents: Lucy & Natsu

Age: 8, Birthday: July 7

Magic Type: Celestial & fire

Spirits: Loke (Lucy gave Loke's key to Haven after someone tried to kidnap her when she was very young, so that way Loke could always protect her), Crux (Haven was fascinated with him so Lucy decided to let Haven have his key as well), Fu (little dog, like Plue but blue-I'm rhyming XD)

Physical Features: long pink hair, brown eyes, very short for her age, blue guild mark on the back of her hand.

Personality: a lot like Natsu, very energetic and rambunctious, often overzealous and eager, and of course always hungry. There's never a dull moment around her. But she also has a soft and sensible side, only for those who she considers to be true friends. She cares very deeply about her friends and family, and she is a very honest person, if a bit mischievous.

* * *

Jack Fullbuster

Parents: Gray & Juvia

Pet Peeve: complicated feelings

Age: 8, Birthday: July 8

Magic Type: ice make

Style: Jack always prefers to keep things simple but elegant. He uses a very graceful ice make style that's always dependable, stable, and strong, and very rarely shows off. He usually doesn't pay too much attention to speed or details, even though this can sometimes put him at a disadvantage. His favorite ice make is Ice Storm.

Physical Features: Basically looks like a tiny version of Gray, but taller. He even has the same habit of taking off his clothes. Dark blue guild mark on his chest, near his heart, just like his guild.

Personality: fiercely independent, but also fiercely loyal. Always prefers to keep things simple but he's never afraid to say or do what needs to be said or done. Jack is very blunt and somewhat oblivious sometimes, but he's always dependable and usually very calm and level-headed. Not usually particularly quick but always very witty and sharp, and very smart. Likes the cold, and stripping, even if he doesn't realize he's doing it.

* * *

Elizabeth Fullbuster

Parents: Gray & Juvia

Age: 5, Birthday: March 1

Nickname: Ellie

Magic Type: Water magic. She can also manipulate the weather at will. She always loves the rain. She was a nightmare of a toddler, though...

Physical Features: got most of Juvia's features. Although she has Gray's eyes. She has a blue guild mark on her right shoulder.

Personality: very emotional (which can sometimes cause problems such as floods, hurricanes or extreme heat waves). Tiny but incredibly mighty is a perfectly accurate description of her. She always has a strong opinion and always knows what she wants, she is very decisive, and puts everything she has into everything she does.

* * *

Bianca Alberona

Parents: Cana & Bacchus (I know this seems kinda weird and it is)

Age: 10, Birthday: January 12

Magic type: she uses what's called Fairy Art, a style of magic which she "self-invented". Basically it's similar to Fairy Law or Fairy Glitter, but also combined with a form of maker magic that allows her to manipulate light and energy itself. However, currently she does not use magic very often as it often takes an extremely heavy toll on her body.

Physical Features: Brown hair, brown eyes, fairly scrawny and small. Always walks around barefoot, she hates wearing shoes. She sometimes wears glasses. She has a small orange guild mark on her left foot.

Personality: Bianca, in spite of her youth, has the alcohol tolerance of a rhinoceros. In fact, she has been known to drink both of her parents under the table easily. She is very bold and courageous, even when sober, and is not known for shying away from a challenge. She can sometimes be crazy and energetic, and is a bit eccentric as well, but she always means well. She often doubts herself but always puts on a front of confidence and bravado. She is very close with her father's guild, Quatro Puppy *Ahem, I mean, uh, Cerberus*, even though she doesn't see her dad very often. However, she has always preferred Fairy Tail, and that is the guild she chose to be a part of.

* * *

Kaycie Scarlet

Parents: Erza & ? (even though it's kinda obvious to anyone else, Erza made the decision not to tell her children who their father is.)

Age: 9, Birthday: December 29

Nickname: the Fairy Princess

Magic Type: Requip

Physical Features: bright blue hair, brown eyes, tall. She has a purple guild mark on the inside of her left wrist.

Personality: Kaycie has a very strong sense of justice. She truly has the warrior's spirit and tends to take everything just a little bit too serious. She's not afraid to fight for what she believes is right, especially if the thing she's fighting for is her friends or her cake. She has a crazy sweet tooth, and she loves going on adventures with her friends. If you make her mad there'll be hell to pay.

* * *

Kiara Scarlet

Parents: Erza & ?

Age: 9, Birthday: December 29

Nickname: the mystery twin

Magic type: heavenly body magic (she very rarely uses her magic, although she is also extremely powerful)

Physical features: exactly like Kaycie, except that her hair is bright red like Erza.

Personality: Kiara is extremely shy and withdrawn. Most of her friends and guildmates don't know much about her. She always prefers to be the mysterious type, but she secretly craves to be the center of attention and has always wanted to be carefree and overexcited like her friends. She is very cold and calculating, even though deep down she really has a soft heart.

* * *

Cory Dreyer

Parents: Laxus & Mirajane

Age: 14, Birthday: August 20

Magic Type: Lightning

Physical Features: He looks exactly like Yuri, blonde, green eyes, some stupid smirk practically glued to his face.

Personality: Once again, he is a lot like Yuri in this area as well. Kind of a trouble maker, although a lot of times he is very detached and can come off as indifferent or bored. But when he gets excited or angry his crazy side shows through and things can get out of hand very quickly. He's also a total badass just like his dad.

* * *

Alexias Dreyer

Parents: Laxus & Mirajane

Nickname: Alex

Age: 10, Birthday: September 1

Magic Type: Demon Soul Takeover (people sometimes call her the baby she-devil)

Physical features: she is very beautiful, just like her mother. Her long, white colored hair has a stark streak of bright fuscia, and she also has blue eyes that turn green when she is very angry or about to do a takeover.

Personality: Usually very reserved and calm, likes to see all of her friends happy and extremely gentle. But when she gets angry she is a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Fiona Justine

Parents: Freed

Okay so this one day Freed was just like going through his normal life and she just showed up in a box on his doorstep. And since he had no idea where she came from and he couldn't just leave her, he decided to adopt her.

Age: 15, Birthday(when Freed found her): May 30

Magic Type: Enchantments

Physical Features: Blonde hair, deep green eyes, always wears glasses

Personality: a total nerd. Loves to read more than anything. Has a strong sense of morality and often questions the big concepts. Likes to think a lot about anything and everything. Clings to Cory like a lost puppy.

* * *

Bacchus

Parents: Bickslow & ? (his mom was from another guild and always took care of him but she died when he was very young and Bickslow doesn't like to talk about it much)

Age: 16, Birthday: July 19

Magic Type: mist (he manipulates mist into a physical form that can basically do whatever he wants. It's cooler than it sounds.)

Physical features: he always wears a mask over his eyes because, much like his father, his eyes can take someone's soul with just a look. He has bright red hair, and he is a ginger through and through. Has freckles basically everywhere and extremely pale skin.

Personality: Kind of a weirdo, if a bit on the crazy side. He's a musician, too, and pretty good. Clings to Cory like a lost puppy.

* * *

Elena Strauss

Parents: Elfman & Evergreen

Age: 15, Birthday: October 10

Magic Type: plant takeover magic (instead of taking over a demon or an animal or something she takes over a plant, such as a tree, and uses their powers to her advantage. It's totally badass.)

Physical Features: White hair, green eyes, always wears glasses since she can accidentally turn people into stone with her eyes. Very tall and pretty.

Personality: Extremely sassy. Doesn't take crap from anyone. Usually pretty friendly. Clings to Cory like a lost puppy.

* * *

Hannah McGarden

Parents: Levy & Gajeel

Age: 7, Birthday: November 1

Magic Type: Iron elemental magic

Physical Features: like Gajeel but with Levy's hair.

Personality: A don't-mess-with-me-and-I-won't-mess-with-you type attitude. Very independent and strong-willed. Not afraid of anything. Kind of a brat/punk type. Is very into music but is not very good at it. Seriously enjoys smashing people's faces in when they piss her off.

* * *

Connor McGarden

Parents: Levy & Gajeel

Age: 4, Birthday: March 21

Magic Type: solid script

Physical Features: like Levy but with Gajeel's hair

Personality: very open and calm disposition. Friendly and kind, and a little bit of a nerd. Really likes to read and write, and is always looking for new friends. Very down-to-earth.

* * *

Katie McGarden

Parents: Levy & Gajeel

Age: 3 months, birthday: December 9

* * *

Zoey Marvell

Parents: Romeo & Wendy

Age: 10, Birthday: June 4

Magic Type: Fire

Physical Features: dark blue hair, blue eyes, very small frame.

Personality: calm and gentle disposition, but she's always trying her best and looking for ways to get stronger. She is a very kind-hearted person. However, she is extremely ditsy and clumsy and is consistently falling down or tripping over anything and everything.

* * *

Shelby Snow

Parents: ? (she is an orphan. she was found in the woods and lived in an orphanage for a little while before she ran away and then eventually found herself in Fairy Tail.)

Age: 12, Birthday: February 12

Magic Type: blizzard, snow magic

Physical Features: purple hair, bright blue eyes. Small and scrawny, but don't let that fool you.

Personality: Very strong-willed and easily excitable. Energetic and crazy, all the time. Always looking for an adventure or a fight, whichever she happens upon first is fine with her. Extremely self-confident.

* * *

Azyria Jones

Nickname: Z

Parents: ? (no one really knows, she just showed up at the guild one day.)

Age: ? (she appears to be about 16 but no one really knows this either.)

Magic Type: Illusions, although she has another magic which she doesn't use very often.

Physical Features: green eyes, light blonde hair, short and small framed, likes to go around barefoot.

Personality: a very strange girl indeed. Incredibly intelligent, loves to read a lot. A little bit ditsy. Always looking for a new adventure. A little bit oblivious. Doesn't let anything get her down, and she is very loyal to her friends. She is very trusting and wickedly smart, and she has a mischievous streak in her. She is very kind to everyone, if a bit of a mystery overall.

* * *

Okay, so that's all the characters I have for now. That was longer than I thought it would be. I will probably have more later, if I add in more later on. Now I'm tired, and I also had a little flash of inspiration, so this is a continuation of last chapter. It takes place pretty far in the future from the last chapter, and it's just a little short thing.

I just made these characters less than two weeks ago and I'm already shipping them with each other. This will be an interesting fic, that's for sure.

* * *

_"Mommy," I said, "why do people get married?"_

_"It's simple," she responded. "Because they love each other and want to celebrate their love with the whole world."_

_"Oh, I see. So a wedding is like a big party."_

_"Yeah, kind of," she said._

_"So, when can I get married?"_

_Mommy and Loke both laughed at that._

_"Whenever you fall in love with me," Loke said slyly._

_"I say that when you find someone you love, more than anybody else in this world. And you know you want to spend the rest of your time going on adventures with them. That's when you should get married."_

_Daddy came down the stairs behind mommy just then._

My dad's words flashed through my brain as I made my way across the guild hall, wearing her gorgeous white dress, my dad holding my arm and holding back tears. Loke and Capricorn walked just behind us, and Jack waited for me at the altar in a suit. An actual suit. I held back a chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me, pyro?" Jack asked as I came up to the front.

I couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed hysterically, and Jack was laughing with me, and everyone was laughing with us, and it felt like home.

"I love you, more than anyone else in this world. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my time going on adventures with you," I told him once I'd finally calmed down enough to talk.

"I love you, too, Haven," he smiled brightly.

* * *

A/N

Okay, so that's all I have in me for right now. Not sure what I'm going to do next but I've got some super awesome and exciting characters lined up so that's fun. I think I'm going to try to stick to mostly random shenanigans and fun times with minimal plot, at least for now. Also not sure when I will update again, but it should be sometime soon. I'm going out of the country in a couple of weeks, but finals are over in a few days so maybe I will update sometime in between, over winter break.

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Power on and be a crazy ferroequinologist! (That's a person who studies trains!)

^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey, it's me again! So I was going to do a totally different approach for this chapter but I got half way through it and then had the inspiration to do something else, which I think will be better. I'll probably still post the other one, maybe before I go out of town or maybe in January, I'm not sure yet. That one was more of a fun little chapter. This one is actually from the perspective of a new character, whom you will all get to know very soon. You'll find out more about him soon. I'll post a little character bio at the end.

Also, I forgot to mention Happy and Carla's little kitten Chasie in the last chapter. She's a little blue kitten who loves fish and wearing fancy dresses. And she's best friends with Haven. And by the way, I'm going to say that chapter one takes place in the year X810 in order to give a sense of time, and I will say the time for each chapter. I will probably jump around a bit throughout the story. This one is in X818, so the kiddos are quite a bit older now. But still pretty crazy, as always.

This should be interesting.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail not mine. Stop asking for my autograph, losers. Thanks for reading my story, I appreciate it.

* * *

I wandered through the gardens of the estate, bored. Nothing interesting ever happens around here. Except for the monsters that invaded and took over the east wing and my library, but father won't let me anywhere near them. He mentioned that he would be hiring some guild wizards to take care of the monsters, so they would probably be here today. Still just as boring as ever.

The weekends always suck. At least when school is in session I have something to occupy my time. Even if it is almost just as boring as doing nothing at all. I mean, there's nothing they can teach me there that I don't already know, and all of my classmates are so stupid I think I lose brain cells by being near them. Ugh.

I decided to go up to my father's study to see if he would have lunch with me. Of course, he would probably say he was busy and I'd end up eating by myself, but I might as well ask. I walked across the estate, back through the gardens, and up into the main house. Up the four flights of stairs, and down the hall, over towards my father's study. I knocked on the door and then opened it, but there was no one there.

My father came up with a group of people behind me, probably the wizards he wanted to get rid of the monsters.

_At least now I'll have the east wing and my library back._

"Ah, hello, Clay. Why don't you join us for a moment?" my dad invited.

"Okay," I responded. We all filed into father's massive office, taking a seat on his large leather couches which were all circled around a small, black coffee table.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you all for coming here today. My name is Craig Terran and this is my son, Clay," my dad introduced me.

"Hi," said the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group. "I'm Kaycie Scarlet, and these are my companions, Kiara, Haven, Jack, Zoey and Chasie. We're the strongest team of the Fairy Tail guild.

I took a look at each of them. The leader and the girl next to her looked exactly alike, except that one had red hair and one had blue hair. I had to assume they were twins. The girl next to them had dark blue hair and deep eyes, and was holding a blue cat. The girl next to me had bright pink hair with a blonde streak, and had an aura of confidence about her. The boy across from me, the only boy in the group, had dark hair and dark blue eyes, and wasn't currently wearing a shirt for some reason.

"So, the job is fairly simple. Eliminate the monsters in the east wing of this manor, and I will pay you 5 million Jewel," my father explained.

"Very well," Kaycie said calmly. "Come on, everyone, let's get this job done!"

"Yeah! After that awful train ride, I'm itching to bash some heads! Plus 5 million is totally awesome!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed happily.

"Settle down, first we have to find the monster. It could be anywhere on the east side of this house. It's a big place, so we'll split up and look for it. Sound off the signal when you find it and we'll all come help you fight," Kaycie explained.

"Got it!" the whole team said together.

"Thank you all," my father said cordially.

"Absolutely. Now, let's go!" Kaycie said, and they all left the room.

"By the way, Clay, did you want something? You did come looking for me after all," my father asked me.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me?" I asked.

"I apologize, I'm very busy today. Maybe another day." No surprise there.

I went down stairs and asked the kitchen staff to make me my lunch, and looked out the window while I waited. I could see the broad, blue sky above. A large courtyard lay between the dining room and the east wing, and I could even see through the floor-to-ceiling windows into my library. Everything was so peaceful and calm. So... boring.

_Boom._

Suddenly I saw a flash in my library.

The monster appeared in the window, flying past the window, followed closely by two of those wizards, the twins. Red and blue streaked past the window together, and then there was another flash.

Then the fire alarms started going off.

My library was on fire.

I groaned. _Well, at least something exciting finally happened._

I decided to go down to my library, it looked like those wizards needed help.

I ran down the stairs and across the courtyard, and then into the east wing. The fire alarms were blaring, and as I rounded the corner into the library I coughed as I inhaled the thick smoke.

The monster was on the ground in front of me, down for the count, but there was still a lot of commotion.

A blast of fire narrowly missed my head.

"How dare you insult me, ice cube?!" she cried angrily.

"You make it real easy, fire breath," the boy, Jack, retorted, shooting out a column of ice at her. He was somehow also missing his pants now, wearing only his underwear.

"The hell you say?!" she shouted.

"You heard me!"

"Stupid stripper!"

"Charcoal brain!"

"Icicle face!"

"Hot head!"

"Spineless wimp!"

"You pink haired punk!"

"GRRRR..." They both growled, their auras growing. Flames surrounded the girl, and the boy's hands were wrapped in ice.

"I hate you so much!" they shouted in unison, charging at each other.

There was a massive explosion, and the boy flew backwards, smashing into Kaycie.

"Would you two knock it off!" she said, smashing both of them over the back of their heads with her fists.

"But, it's not fair! We can't kill that thing! There's a spirit in there!" the pink-haired girl cried.

"Oh, come on, Haven, be reasonable. The job was to kill the monster. So we have to kill it."

"No! I won't let you!" Haven shouted.

"A...spirit?" I mused aloud.

"Huh?! Oh, look what you've done! The client had to watch you destroy their library!" Kaycie scolded them.

"Sorry!" they said in unison.

"I apologize for this disgrace. I assure you we'll pay for the damages," Kaycie promised.

"Oh, okay. What was that about a spirit you said?" I asked.

"There's a celestial spirit trapped inside that monster!" Haven cried.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yeah! I can sense it. We have to get it out!"

"But... how?" I wondered.

She approached the monster slowly. "Kiara, help me out," she demanded. The blue-haired girl walked up next to her.

"Right." The two of them approached the monster.

Kiara suddenly started glowing. She reached her arms out to both sides. I could tell she was gathering her magic power in order to cast a spell.

Then Haven started chanting:

_Oh, Stars, far and wide, that embody the heavens_

_By thy radiance reveal thy form to me_

_I implore you, oh Tetra Biblos,_

_Ruler of the stars, let your unrestrained rage flow_

_With the 88 heavenly bodies,_

_Shining, urano metria_

At the same time, Kiara released a very bright light, and Haven let out an intense wave of power.

I watched in awe as the monster disintegrated, and the only thing left was...

A little girl?

Haven crouched beside the child.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"You've set me free, thank you so much," the little girl slowly sat up, smiling brightly. But-

A long, narrow scar ran down the left side of her face, and her eyes were pure white.

"Ah! You're hurt," Haven said, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. That shadow phantom was nasty, did some serious damage. And being stuck in the human world for seven years also didn't help. But now I'm free! I'm forever in your debt."

"But-"

"Here, I would be honored if you would take my key. My name is Andromeda. Call on me if you ever need anything. When I'm at full strength, I am a very strong fighter, so I'll be happy to help you with whatever you need," she said, handing Haven a bronze key.

"I- thank you very much," Haven said, taking the key and attaching it to the key ring on her belt next to four other keys. "Please, go home. You need to rest."

The girl then vanished into thin air.

Everyone stood totally still for a moment, as though we were all waiting for something to happen.

_They're all so... interesting..._

"Let's go, we need to talk to your father and arrange for us to pay for all the _damage_ we've caused," Kaycie said, with a harsh glare towards Haven and Jack.

We walked back across the courtyard, and into the main building of the manor. By now the fire alarms had stopped, but as we walked into my father's office he still seemed rather angry.

"Hello, sir. We've vanquished that monster for you. As it turns out, there was a celestial spirit trapped inside of it. But it won't be bothering you anymore, I assure you. We certainly-"

"Clay," my father interrupted her, "why were you in the east wing when I specifically instructed you not to go in there until the monster had been dealt with?"

"Well, father, I-"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses! You are not to use your powers, do you hear me?! I can't have my soon have the reputation of being a brute! Or worse, a wizard. It's unfitting of the heir to a large company such as this. How dare you tarnish the Terran name in such a way?" he lectured me.

"Well, I-"

"Excuse me, sir, I know it's none of my business, but I really don't think that you should speak to your son so rudely. Also, what's so bad about wizards?" Kiara's soft voice cut through the thick tension in the room.

"Excuse me? How dare you talk to me like that?!" my father demanded.

"I apologize sir. We understand it's none of our business how you run your family. And although I can't condone or approve of the way you spoke to him, I also know that it's not our place to tell you that. Please, forgive us," Kaycie apologized.

"Hmph. Very well. Now, let's talk about how all of you will be paying for repairs to the east wing of this building," my father said, clearly still angry but setting that aside in order to talk business.

"Very well. We'd be happy to pay for any damages we've caused. I apologize again."

"Very good."

So my father paid them, significantly less than their actual reward due to them having demolished an entire wing of the manor, and they went on their merry way.

"Clay, I'm not done with you yet," he said as we were all leaving. "Close the door."

I did.

He sighed heavily. _Here we go again._

"How dare you defile this family with your absurd shenanigans, Clay? You've done many stupid things, but it's time you learned your place." he kept going, on and on, for what felt like hours. Then suddenly, a sharp pain flickered across my jaw. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy!" he shouted angrily.

"I apologize, father. Forgive me."

"Hmph. Very well. I don't have time for this anyways. You're pathetic. Just leave now, and don't cause me anymore trouble," he groaned angrily.

I left without another word. As I walked across the courtyard to the south wing, I noticed those guild wizards from Fairy Tail were still there on the other side of the courtyard.

"Hey!" I called after them.

"Oh? Clay, was it?" Jack said.

"Yep, that's me!"

"I know it's not my place to say anything, but the way your father treated you was rather harsh," Kiara said. "I really don't think you should let him treat you like that. You should stand up to him."

"Well, it's not a big deal. I'm used to it, he's been like that for my whole life. I am the heir to the Terran hotel company, the single most wealthy company on the continent, after all," I explained.

"Still, that's no way for a parent to act towards their child. Or anyone, for that matter. I mean, no one should treat another human being that way," Kaycie said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine," I said.

"If you say so," Haven sighed.

"Although, I want to thank you for sticking up for me. No one has ever spoken back to my father like that, everyone is so afraid of his insane power that they don't ever say anything. He's always like that, but no one's ever taken my side before," I explained.

"Really? If he's always treated you so badly, then why don't you just leave?" Kiara asked.

"Well, I never really thought about it as a possibility. My father provides everything I could ever want or need, and my future is set, so I don't really have to worry about much of anything here. Besides, even if I could just up and leave, it's not like I'd have anywhere to go. Anyways, I should go back and work on my school work. I've got lots of work to do. It was nice to meet you all," I said, and then walked away.

Still, though, something was bothering me...

I went up to my room and took out my homework, and then I looked out the window, at the silhouettes of the wizards walking off into the sunset. I couldn't tell you why, but I got the feeling that I was on the verge of the greatest adventure of my life.

I opened the window.

"Hey!" I shouted.

They all turned around.

"Clay?!" Zoey called back.

"Wait for me, I'm going with you!" I closed the window and grabbed my backpack, dumping my notebooks and school supplies on the floor. I shoved my toothbrush and my navy blue jacket into my backpack and then ran down the stairs and outside. I quickly caught up with the group of wizards.

"So, you've got magical powers?" Kiara asked me.

"Yeah, I do, although I'm not very good at using them since my father never lets me practice them," I admitted sheepishly.

"Well, I think you'd be a great fit in Fairy Tail!" she smiled happily.

"Really? You'd really let me join your guild...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course! You can join our team, too. You're going to need to work hard if you're planning to live on your own, after all," Kaycie said.

"Oh, crap! I don't even know the first thing about living by myself! Where am I supposed to sleep?!" I really didn't think this through...

"Haha, I'm sure you'll be fine," Kiara smiled brightly. "After all, you're a Fairy Tail wizard now!"

* * *

A/N

Okay, so that's done. Quick character bios:

* * *

Clay Terran

Age (in X810, which is this chapter): 17, Birthday: January 1

Magic Type: I'll let that remain a mystery for now. You'll find out soon enough.

Physical Features: Tall and slender, very handsome and suave, light brown hair and bright blue eyes

Personality: he's actually incredibly down to earth. Although he's incredibly clueless. He's always wanted to be self-sufficient and independent, but he wouldn't even know where to begin. He's never even seen a washing machine or an actual kitchen before, but he always tries his best. He is excited to learn how to be on his own.

* * *

Andromeda (spirit)

Well, you'll find out about her later on also. She's a small and bright little girl, always very kind and level-headed, but also strong-willed and sometimes competitive. She has blonde hair and white eyes that turn solid gold when she's upset.

* * *

Okay, that's all I've got. Thanks for reading! See you all soon. I may or may not update before I leave on my trip.

Happy holidays!

Whittle on and be a wacky walrus!

^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey, I'm back with one more chapter before I leave! This one is a little holiday special, it's about holiday lights. It kinda jumps around a lot in terms of the time. It might be a little confusing, but I'm hoping it'll be fluffy and happy. Please enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

December 20 X801

"Hey, Juvia, Erza!" Lucy called out to her friends. She pushed a stroller along on the path.

"Hello, Lucy," Erza said happily. She held one of her twin daughters on each hip.

"Look at how big those girls are getting," Juvia observed. "They're almost a year old now, aren't they?"

"Yes, it's quite surprising how quickly this year went by. But both of yours are growing so fast, too," Erza smiled.

"Yeah, Haven's 5 months now. She's already started teething and we think she's going to start talking and crawling any day now," Lucy said.

"That's crazy! Jack isn't moving quite so fast, although he's finally grown out of the clothes he's been wearing since he was born," Juvia laughed. "Although it seems like he doesn't really want to wear them. He threw a temper tantrum when I tried to put on his shirt today."

"Sounds like somebody's trying to be more like his dad," Lucy grinned.

"True. Although for the moment it's not so bad," Juvia smiled.

"Well, Haven almost burned down the house this morning. She started drooling fire," Lucy explained.

"Looks like Jack's not the only one taking after his old man," Juvia grinned.

"Hey, the parade is going to start soon. Let's go," Erza said.

"Come on, Haven," Lucy picked up her daughter out of the stroller.

"Ready, Jack?" Juvia lifted the boy and settled him against her chest.

The three of them stood together on the sidewalk, watching as the Magnolia Winter Festival parade meandered past them. All of the townspeople had decorated floats with beautiful lights. Red, green, blue and gold flashed past the crowded sidewalks. And at the end of the parade was the Fairy Tail float, the most grand of them all. Thousands of lights adorned the massive float, and several members stood atop the stand, smiling and waving down at the townspeople.

Haven laughed happily, and then everyone was laughing along with her.

* * *

December 19, X805

Haven laughed ecstatically as I sat atop Uncle Natsu's shoulders, on top of the world. Gray walked next to them, with me on his shoulders as well. We slowly walked through the town, observing all of the beautiful lights.

"Every year, Magnolia puts on this Winter Festival," Uncle Natsu explained patiently. "Everyone puts thousands upon thousands of lights on their houses and town buildings, and the entire town comes together to decorate Cardia Cathedral. And, of course, Fairy Tail's lights are always the best. We always decorate the big rainbow cherry blossom tree with the most beautiful lights. And then, on December 20 every year, we have a huge parade, where everyone shows off their lights and goes all throughout the town. And of course, there's the big Fairy Tail party, which is always a lot of fun."

"Yeah, the Winter Festival is my favorite time of the year," Daddy smiled. "Hey, Natsu, remember when we were kids and we always used to walk around the town and just look at all the lights?"

"Oh, yeah, that was so much fun! Seems like such a long time ago now," a nostalgic smile graced Daddy's face.

"Hey, daddy! Mommy said you have to buy me a dress for the parade tomorrow," Haven said.

"You're going to be in the parade this year, too?" I asked.

"A dress?" Uncle Natsu asked confused.

"Yeah!" she smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a girl," he deadpanned.

"It's okay, sometimes I forget, too," she admitted.

Daddy and Uncle Gray just laughed.

* * *

December 20, X818

I walked through Magnolia, Haven's hand clasped within mine. It was so beautiful, with all the lights up on all the buildings. We wandered down the road and over to a street food stand. I bought a couple of ice cream cones and handed one to Haven. The incredible flavor of chocolate washed over me, making me happy. Haven and I traded for a moment and tasted the orange, citrus sherbet that she loved so much.

We made our way over to the guild hall. We went up to the roof of the guild hall, where we'd always watched the parade from together ever since we were little kids. All the lights whirled past us, a million different colors. The whole town watched and cheered from down below as the parade went by. Everyone looked so happy and cheerful.

My favorite thing of all was the awed smile that spread across Haven's face as she watched the seemingly endless stream of colors and music pass us by.

Then the fireworks started, illuminating the entire town in blue, green, purple, red and golden glowing light. Haven turned towards me and smiled brightly.

"I love you, Haven," I said softly.

"I love you, too," she smiled even more, then leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

December 20, X768

I walked through Magnolia, hand in hand with Haven. Our granddaughter, Mia, rode on top of my shoulders, laughing brightly. Maya, our younger granddaughter, was on Haven's shoulders.

"Remember when we used to walk around the town when we were kids? Our dads would always come with us when we were little, just like this," I reminisced.

"Oh yeah, seems like such a long time ago now," Haven smiled, just like Uncle Natsu always did, nostalgia in her eyes and love in her voice.

We both started laughing together.

* * *

A/N

Okay, that's all I've got. Hope you all enjoy! Happy holidays, everyone! Thanks for reading.

Love on and be a peaceful sloth!

^Rikki The Fab One Out!^


End file.
